


Data acquisition

by A_pigeon



Series: Lewd guardian adventures [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ada-1 is a dom change my mind, Anal Fingering, Boobjob, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Hand Job, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, No beta again we die like fools, Other, Porn With Plot, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pigeon/pseuds/A_pigeon
Summary: Ada decides to ask for a certain guardian's help to reclaim on of her forages on earth. However, when Ada offers any kind of reward the guardian refuses to accept it. So she decides to give the guardian and offer that she can't refuse while also being able to work on a "future project" at the same time.
Relationships: Original character/Ada-1
Series: Lewd guardian adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990840
Kudos: 1





	Data acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic that was removed. Again i hope you all enjoy it and happy reading :)

“Who are we going to now?” Her ghost asked, floating shortly behind Nikita as she made her way deeper into the underside of the tower. “Take a guess.” Nikita playfully responded. “How am I supposed to know? I know you hate gambit, so your not here for drifter. And Benedict is…well not much help.” “There’s one person your missing.” “Oh…her.” Nikitas ghost realized. He wasn’t exactly one to help those who could pose a threat to the vanguard, or those who didn’t exactly align themselves with the vanguard. But he knew that most of the times his guardian knew what she was doing, along with making exceptions to those his guardian enjoys being around. Ada was one of them, while not directly helping the vanguard, along with being a weapon smith he didn’t exactly have a strong trust in her or the forges. But his guardian did seem to have taken a liking to her enjoying the little moments they’re able to talk, whether it be what its like being a guardian or just talking about weaponry.  
“What do you mean her! You know full well how I fell about Ada!” Nikita said slightly offended at what she heard ghost say. “I know. Its…just hard for me to trust some people, especially given her history and distrust of the vanguard.” “At least its not the drifter.” Nikita responded attempting to lighten her ghosts mood slightly. “And besides, she said how thankful she is for us helping her regain control of the forges.” “Yeah…your right. Maybe I AM a bit to uptight sometimes.” The little light said looking down to the white floor in despair. “Come on don’t be like that, your perfect the way you are. And without you I wouldn’t even be here.” While Nikitas attempt to cheer her ghost up seemed to come out a bit more morbid than she intended, it still worked the ghost looking up at her with his shell turning slightly.   
“Welcome to the black armory guardian” Nikita heard as the door slid open revealing the jade like shine of Ada’s body. “You know, you don’t have to be so formal with me right?” Nikita said entering the well kept armory as she passed by a few of the weapon frames on display. “Oh its you Nikita, I didn’t expect for you to answer my call so quickly.” Ada said a hint of surprise in her voice. “Well its not like I have anything else to do, and I enjoy helping one of my friends out.” Ada looked back slightly at Nikita as she heard the word friend enter her receptors. She shock the thought out of her head as she continued fiddling with her work preparing to show just what Nikita was agreeing to. “This is what you will be helping me with.” She said pointing to one of the forges location. “So what it’ll be no different than any other forge shoot kill done.” Nikita said brushing off Ada’s words already preparing to complete the simple task.  
“You don’t understand……your not the only guardian I’ve called help for. I’ve called a few others, but the last contact I’ve had with them told me either they couldn’t complete the task……or they didn’t respond at all.” Nikita felt a little tingle go up her spine stopping in her tracks as she processed what Ada had just said. Her mind flush with thoughts and questions. Did they really die? What was down there that is so dangerous? Did the hive gain an interest in her forges? Her thoughts stopping on the last question. Sure hive wasn’t a big deal if you had allies or it was just a small amount. But to be able to terrify or even kill guardians, that meant there was something big down there. No simple thrall or acolyte, not even a knight, no this had to be a great danger, and on the earth no less.   
“Im going” Nikita said now having another reason to go besides helping Ada. “No your not. at least… not without me” Nikita turned and faced Ada as she heard what Ada had said, shocked slightly in disbelief. “You cant if you get hurt or worse……I.” Nikita stopped herself from finishing the sentence and banishing the thought of it deep into her mind. “Nikita. You forget your talking to someone who’s killed three of your kind before.” Ada said trying to convince the guardian in front of her. “But that was with a sniper rifle, not a revolver.” Nikita told Ada gesturing towards the hand cannon she held around her waist. “Which is why im using something else.” She said moving towards one of the many black armory crates. She reached in and pulled out a tatara gaze along with a few magazines.   
“I have a better idea.” Nikita said accessing her inventory and locating her Izanagi’s burden. “Here, I figured since it was the one to kill the three risen, and…its yours after all.” Ada put the sniper she had in her hand back into the crate and moved to the guardian holding out the rifle she had made and once used herself. She gently griped the two sides of the rifle and slowly pulled it to her chest as the guardian released her grip on it. Ada looked over the rifle memories rushing through her as she lightly held the grip and looked out of the scope. She noticed how well kept it was even if she knew how much Nikita used it. “I……don’t know what to say.” Ada said, surprised that Nikita would just give her rifle over, after all she’s gone through to get it and how much she had used it.   
“Are you ready?” Nikita asked Ada. “……Oh yes of course” Ada replied as Nikitas words shook her from her thoughts. “So…we have a plan?” Nikita asked walking out of the armory and out onto the landing pad outside. “You will be the main attacker, while I stay back and provide supportive fire.” Ada replied moving the rifle onto her back. The two of them made their way into Nikitas ship manually, since Ada isn’t exactly a guardian. “Thanks Nikita I appreciate what your doing.” “Don’t worry about it, its my job to help those in need after all.” Ada sighed as she heard Nikitas response, feeling like she needed to return the favor somehow after all she’s done for the black armory. Sure the frames were free loot to her but lately she’s been taking up requests and calls without any reward being offered in return. “If you need anything in return after this is done Nikita, just say so.” “Being with you is more than a worth while reward Ada, and its not every day I get some non guardian support.” Nikita responded, simply enjoying the fact she’ll finally be able to see Ada fight.  
Nikitas relationship with Ada isn’t exactly a crush per say, its more of a best friend (with soon to be benefits). Since Ada was a bit more interesting to talk to. Sure Ikora was smart, but Nikita just didn’t like her much, given how much of a teacher she seems like to Nikita. Zavala was……well Zavala. And Cayde……she doesn’t talk about him, not since………she doesn’t talk about it. Not even her ghost can get her to talk about Cayde. To her Cayde felt a bit like a father…but now……now its hard for her to think about him and not cry. So Ada was the next best person she enjoyed being around. She was an exo, a gunsmith, and maybe even a crack shot, even if Nikita never saw her fight. And while the first few weeks were a bit bumpy with their relationship, Ada would warm up to Nikita as time went on. The two enjoying to talk about what Nikita does as a guardian, along with Ada talking about what its like running an armory, even if Nikita didn’t exactly understand all the time.   
“So what are we dealing with?” Nikita questioned, waiting for her ship to arrive at the forge and figuring its best to know what they'll be fighting. “From the contact I’ve had with the few guardians I’ve sent, I’d assume hive. But why they've attacked one of my forges is beyond me.” Ada replied while Nikita began reading her gear. As the ship slowly approached the destination, Nikita had the constant question of why the hive were present bouncing around in her mind as she prepared her weapons. She settled on a seventh seraph carbine and a CQC shotgun. The carbine for basic threats while the shotgun would be used against the stronger foes or those that got a little to close for her comfort. Her grenade launcher being saved for worse case scenarios.  
“This is the closest we can get without transmat." Nikitas ghost said bringing the ship down by the outside entrance of the bergusia forge. The ship soon flew of into the sky as the two of them began making their way to the forge. The only sounds Nikita could hear was the crunch of grass under each footstep and the occasional chirp of a bird that might have flown by. The ambiance helped to calm her mind a little with the constant questions and what ifs forming in her head, each one being worse than the last. “I'll be fine Nikita.” She was snapped from her thoughts as she heard Ada attempt to reassure her a little. Ada could always tell if something bothered Nikita, everything about her would slow down and even shake a little bit, from her body all the way to her voice. The soft crunch of grass soon turned to hard metallic pings as the two of them entered the destroyed facility.   
Nikita felt Ada’s hand on her shoulder as the two of them now looked over the remains of what might have been some observation deck. Some parts of Nikita wanted to stop, to back down, to prevent the possibility of losing another one of her friends. That side slowly faded however as she felt Ada’s grip on her shoulder tightening. “I hope your still as good of a shot now.” She said trying to lighten her own mood. “What do you think I spend all my spare time doing?” Ada joked. Nikita smiled slightly as she heard the joke Ada made. It wasn’t often Nikita could hear the funny and light hearted side of Ada, and the few moments she’s seen or heard them she always remembers. “Don’t worry we've got this” Nikita heard her little light chime in helping to motivate and lighten her mood further. “Yeah, your right" She said jumping to the massive door waiting for Ada to make her way down as well.  
Nikita and Ada both readied their weapons as the doors slowly opened revealing a large mass of hive. Nikita was taken aback in shock as the facility had decent amounts of hive corruption visible but not enough for a new brood to form indicating something was living here but not a brood queen. She signed a breath of relief. If a brood queen was here it would be the next biggest threat, right behind the almighty propelling itself to earth. It also meant it wouldn’t be as hard as she thought, and with the help of Ada it might just be a simple mission after all. “I'll provide supporting fire from here like I said” Ada told Nikita who was now more than ready to launch herself into the mess of hive. “Maybe we should keep tally.” Nikita joked, her earlier dark and dreadful thoughts having been purged from her mind. “Sure.” Was all Ada replied with, happy to see the fun and lighthearted Nikita back.   
After Ada positioned herself Nikita finally jumped into the pit of hive, firing off two rounds of her shotgun into two thrall that were below her. The familiar screech of hive now echoed throughout the facility as Nikita made herself know to them, blasting another thrall to dust that rushed towards her. She pulled out her carbine as she picked off the thralls that were a little to far for her shotgun to reach. Along with taking down a few acolytes that had began firing at her. Ada on the other hand took out the knights, along with the occasional acolyte armed with a void rifle. Every shot landing between the three green eyes of the hive and bursting into a fit of flames and dust leaving only the armor behind. Nikita was just as good of a shot, slaughtering the thralls and acolytes that wished to take her down. Adrenaline pumping through her body, with time seeming to slow down with each hive that was reduced to nothing but ash.  
All Nikita could hear was the power of her carbine as each shot was fired and found its target. The echoing of the empty casing that would clatter and bounce against the hard concrete, along with the screeching and screams of the hive that wished to tear her to bloody ribbons. The sound of roaring flames shortly after with each hive that fell to the gunfire whether it was from Ada or Nikita. Nikita lived for stuff like this to her it felt like a deadly dance where each and every move is just as important as the last. Each enemy having advantages and weaknesses those who knew what those were and how to react in time would seem unstoppable to the enemy. She loved showing off how skilled she was in battle. How she mastered what to do and when to do it and it only helped her feel more like a real guardian, even if she didn’t play crucible.  
Nikita felt a strong shock hit her shoulder and bits of pain sparking throughout her body, the adrenaline helping to reduce the pain slightly. In retaliation she threw a swarm grenade to the wizard that had shot her. She felt like an army, striking down target after target as they were reduced to bits of dust and ash. Ada was a bit surprised at how well Nikita was fighting. The accuracy of each of her shots and her dexterity as she would move from one enemy to the next all the while avoiding enemy fire. After the last hive exploded into ash Nikita felt herself calming down and taking deeper breaths as the thrill of a fight finally began fading. Her little celebration was cut short however hearing the all to familiar roar of an ogre. She narrowly dogged the eye blasts as the ogre made itself visible from the back of the armory. She cast her super reaching into the air as a flaming revolver materialized in her hand and landed a shot in the many eyes of the ogre. It howled out in response to the searing pain in its eyes. The howling was cut short however as Nikita heard the familiar shot of a honed edge echoing through the room.  
The ogre fell to its knees as the eyes erupted into a frenzy of fire finally collapsing on the ground as a black liquid seeped from its eyes. The body slowly breaking to pieces as bit after bit would turn to ash and dust. “I think that’s all of them. " Nikita said triumphantly, the adrenaline slowly fading from her body. She winced slightly as she felt a searing pain in her left shoulder, the same spot where she was hit by the wizard. “Your hurt.” “No im fine just a bit sore is all.” Nikita said, refusing her ghosts help not wanting Ada to see that she got hit. “Come on so what if Ada finds out you were hit ONCE. We all make mistakes, even masters.” “Fine…just make it quick.” Nikita said, finally giving into her pushy little light. She felt her face blush slightly in embarrassment hoping Ada wouldn’t notice her ghost helping a little wound. “Now was that so hard?” “Shut up.” She felt her face burning further at the ghosts smart remark.   
“So who had more kills ghost?” “It seems Ada did, it was 125 to 132.” Nikita didn’t exactly know how to feel as her ghost told her the results of the little hive extermination. She wanted to be happy considering Ada's just as much of a crack shot as she was back then, but she wanted also to be upset jot being able to get a higher tally than the exo gunsmith. “So who won?” Ada questioned Nikita as she moved down to meet up with the guardian. “You did, but only by a few.” Nikita felt herself getting a bit embarrassed. A simple gunsmith that hasn’t had much real live combat in who knows how long, was able to beat a guardian that lived on the battlefield. “I told you not to worry, and your not half bad yourself.” Nikita’s cheeks burned brighter as she heard the compliment Ada gave her. The two made their way back to the outside so that Nikitas ghost could land the ship. Nikita took this time to take a few deep breaths of fresh air and allowing herself to calm down after all the adrenaline that had been pumping through her body earlier. After the ship landed they made their way inside.  
“And your positive you don’t want any form of reward what so ever.” Ada questioned Nikita. “Yes im positive Ada you don’t need to reward me. If anything it was nice doing something different again.” Ada sat for a few minutes in silence looking out of the ships windows and seeing the endless flurry of blues and purples as they returned to the tower. “What about your strikes the vanguard gives you?” “There fun and all, but there’s only so many times I can rerun a strike till I get bored out of my mind, and it doesn’t exactly help that the only thing to do is to wait for the titans to win the games.” “What about your class? I thought you enjoyed being a hunter.” Ada didn’t want to press into sensitive territory, but she figured since it’s a bit of a festival Nikita would be a bit more enthusiastic. “I do its just I couldn’t care less. Besides the exotic machine gun there’s nothing in it for me. We should be focusing on the almighty anyway, not some giant class war.”   
“You can stay and look after some black armory data I received.” Nikita simply sat in her chair silently thinking of what to say as her ship finally pulled into the under side landing platform. She didn’t want to burden Ada given she’s not exactly a master gunsmith, but at the same time she did enjoy being with her. “I guess. Its not like I have anything better to do.” The two of them made their way back into the sleek and well kept armory. Nikita looked around admiring the displays that had been put out. She didn’t understand each and every part, but she knew a damn good design when she saw one. Her gaze shifting over to Ada as she continued to fiddle with the small console. Her hands moving incredibly fast as they moved from one side to the other. “Its best we review this data in privacy. The last thing we need is for some stranger to find out and threaten to blackmail me.” “What do you have that would cause that suspension.” Nikita asked, wondering what could be such a secret. “You forget we have enemies of the forge.”  
As Ada finished her sentence Nikita heard the door shut behind her, leaving only her, ghost, and Ada in the room. “Come here please Nikita.” She obeyed Ada’s request moving closer to a table Ada had moved to, noticing multiple weapon frames and data pads that had been spread across the large table. “You are to make sure each weapon has been calibrated correctly and meets black armory standards.” With that Ada returned to her desk allowing Nikita to work and concentrate in silence. She began inspecting each frame. Starting with the sights of each weapon making sure they were secured to the frame and wouldn’t come off, along with making sure they would display properly and quickly. One frame did have a sight problem however. It was an auto rifle frame that was delayed in displaying the holo sight, and would even glitch and turn off on a few occasions.  
Considering she didn’t really know much about the intricacies of each weapon, and the fact she didn’t want to mess with Ada’s frames she put it to the side making sure to keep a mental note. All the other frames had either a simple fix or was in perfectly fine condition. Leaving only the auto rifle left, which she wasn’t exactly thrilled to do. She carefully began fiddling with the frame’s sights while attempting not to make any noise that would distract Ada from her work. “Allow me to help you." Nikita jumped out of her armor at the sudden sound of Ada’s voice next to her. She began blushing slightly as Ada took her hand and would guide her from one step to the other. When Ada finished she let go of Nikitas hand and looked over the table of frames. “I once again must thank you for helping the black armory. And you didn’t do half bad either.” Nikita felt her cheeks burning a deep blue at Ada’s compliment.  
“Perhaps there is a…”reward” I can provide, and you will be helping a more “personal project” of mine.” Ada said an idea forming in her head. Nikitas blush of innocence soon turned to that of a lustful one, now burning even brighter as she heard what Ada said. Maybe she was just a bit to horny? Or was she just misinterpreting what Ada said? “What is it you need me to do" Her voice cracked as she spoke, her mind beginning to fill with lustful thoughts. “Allow me to move the frames first, we will need the table if your ready to help. You should also began undressing as well.” Nikita began blushing harder as she heard Ada’s instructions, along with her synthetic heart beginning to beat faster. As Ada moved the weapon frames Nikita shakily began undoing her armor. By the time Ada was done though Nikita only had her gauntlets removed. “Perhaps I should assist you.” “NO NO I-IM FINE." She felt her lust slowly setting in as she heard Ada.  
She now stand with only her undersuit left, and the blush on her face almost taking up all of her face. It didn’t help that Ada could see the growing bulge forming in her undersuit. “N-now what?” She asked her voice cracking out of embarrassment. “You need to remove the suit as well Nikita.” Nikita hesitantly moved a hand to grasp the zipper by her neck and began to bring it down. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about what you have “down there" Nikita. If anything I know plenty of those who would die to have something like that themselves or…in them.” “ADA YOUR NOT HELPING!” Nikita screamed, her blush covering every square inch of her face by now. “If you don’t have that suit off within five seconds its either im taking it off myself or you can simply leave.” Nikita finally cracked hearing Ada’s earlier light tone turn back to her normal aggressive tone. She brought the zipper all the way down revealing her length and large breasts to the open air. Ada turned around to see Nikitas bare body before her, with the blue blush still present on her face.   
“Better, now please get on the table and simply lie down.” Nikita slowly moved towards the table following Ada’s instructions. She jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of the cold table against her hands and knees as she crawled onto it. At least the feeling wasn’t as bad on her back, if anything she welcomed the nice soothing cold, somewhat forgetting about the situation she found herself in. “Lie there and relax yourself I’ll be right back.” Ada told her as she began gathering a few data pads and what looked like some form of locking device. “Nikita are you sure about this?” Her ghost whispered a bit worried about the locking devices. “Yes ghost now go away.” “But what if she’s going to do something to you?” Her little light continued questioning. “She is its just not going to be the bad kind.” She replied. “You don’t know that.” “By the traveler ghost IM LIEING ON THE TABLE NAKED. What is it she could possibly do that’s bad?” Nikita said trying her best to keep her tone to a whisper and not annoy Ada. “Ok but if something bad happens you cant say I didn’t warn you.” Her ghost said finally backing down and staying with her armor that lay on the floor.  
It’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t a little bit interested in how this will play out, especially every since her “vex incident”. Of course he’ll never tell Nikita that, but its not going to stop him from trying to watch how this is going to play out. After Ada got all that was needed she set the four locks on the table along with a single data pad. The locks were simple, they looked like a warlocks bond cut in half, and were commonly used to restrain people or certain limbs. “Why do you need that exactly?” Nikita asked, moving her legs together to try and hide her length. “Because I need to make sure that you don’t jeopardize my data by……interfering.” Ada said taking Nikitas hand and moving it down by her side, making sure her arm was in a comfortable position before putting the device over her wrist and magnetically locking it down on the metallic table. “You are not to interfere either ghost.” Ada told ghost, while locking down Nikitas other wrist. “MAKE ME.” “Just listen to Ada ok ghost?” Nikita said, her ghost obeying his guardians wish and backing down.  
Nikita felt herself getting aroused as Ada took the other two remaining restrains, only assuming where they would end up. “Wait. Do you really need to put two on my legs?” She asked as she felt herself getting hotter, her heart now pounding against her ribcage like a set of drums. “Yes.” Was all she heard. Ada moved one of her legs to the side allowing her length to now be seen. Ada would restrain her leg when it was in a good and comfortable spot, not wanting to hurt the embarrassed guardian. Nikita closed her eyes trying not to get herself aroused or horny, worried about possibly ruining what Ada might have in mind. She felt her other leg move and get restrained much like the other one, her length now on full display. “Closing your eyes isn’t going to help I hope you know.” She heard Ada tease. “I figure now is the best time to tell you this. I will stimulate various “parts" of your body and monitor your body’s reactions.”  
Nikita opened her eyes, seeing Ada typing on the data pad. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. The fact that Ada was going to stimulate her only helped add to her slowly building lust and horniness. But to what extent? “Are you ready?” “Y-yes." She answered her voice shacking slightly with bits of lust. Nikita was immediately taken aback with little sparks of pleasure as Ada’s hand shot up and grasped one of her breasts. “Oooh" She lightly moaned, Ada’s hand gently fondling her breast. Her synthetic skin wrapping around Ada’s fingers as she would press harder into Nikita’s bosom, and would let go when she lifted her hand. She was adrift in a calming sea of bliss, pleasure slowly moving up her body as Ada continued to gently rub her breast. Ada would take note of every movement Nikita made, or little moan that would leave her mouth as she continued fondling her soft bosom.   
Nikita could feel her heart beat slowly speeding up as her pleasure slowly began to turn to lust. The calming sea of bliss beginning to form little waves, pleasure slowly moving through her body and a sudden little spike as she would feel Ada lightly tease her nipple. Ada would trace her finger tips against the outside of Nikitas nipple before lightly pinching it. Each pinch sending a spark of pleasure up Nikitas body, along with forcing a loud moan out of her mouth as Ada would continue to take notes the entire time. Nikita felt her heart beating faster now, the bliss beginning to feed into her lust with each passing second. “Your getting a bit lustful aren’t you~?” Ada’s teasing voice didn’t help Nikita any, now sounding something like a mistress…but it suited Ada well. “N…no" She somewhat panted, pleasure and lust slowly building up as Ada began teasing her nipple more. The calming sea of bliss turning to waves of pleasure and lust with each passing second. Her heart pounding again as pleasure would began building up as Ada increased the intensity of her little massage session.  
Nikita was now a hot mess, the little waves of pleasure and lust combing with each other. Each wave causing her heart to beat faster and harder, as if it’s moving the pleasure through her body instead of blood. Ada finally let up and lifted her hand looking down to the panting guardian. Her breathing was heavy and quick attempting to calm herself as the waves began fading. “Interesting, I didn’t know you could get worked up so quickly with simple fondling.” Ada muttered to herself writing down more notes on the data pad. Nikita could notice how one of Ada’s hands seemed to moved under the clothes she wore, most likely fondling herself for good measure and making sure Nikita doesn’t just get lustful easily. She could of sworn she heard Ada lightly moan before bringing her hand back down and finishing the last of her writing  
After Nikita was given a few moments to catch her breath it was knocked right back out of her as Ada’s hands found both of her breasts this time. A loud moan exiting her mouth as pleasure surged up her spine at the sudden sensation of her soft breasts being fondled. Her heart beating against her chest again, with small waves of pleasure moving up her body and helping to slowly build her lust. Another spike was added as Ada began pinching both of her nipples. She was struck with waves of pleasure and lust with every second that passed. Each pinch would send a set of waves up through her body and elicit a moan from her mouth. She was returned to the panting state she was in moments earlier, the only difference being the occasional moan escaping her mouth. Nikita was in this state for what felt like hours as a cascade of small waves crashed into her body and senses.  
After Ada finally relented and let go of her breasts she felt her length throb. She slightly blushed realizing she must have gotten hard during Ada’s little massaging session. A mixture of lust and embarrassment moved through her mind as Ada moved back to her pad and began writing again, no doubt noticing the erect length. Her cheeks began burning, embarrassed that Ada could see her shaft so easily. The embarrassment slowly fading to lust as she felt it throb, jealous that her breasts were getting all of the attention. “I didn’t expect for you to have such sensitive breasts.” “I-is that a bad thing?” Nikita asked, worried she might of messed up Ada’s data. “No. Technically I’m not collecting numbers, instead I’m taking notes on how you react to stimulation like I said. The only “real data" I’ll be collecting is the reactions caused by stimulation to your……length.” Nikita felt her cock throb as thousands of lustful ideas filled her head after she heard Ada. She also feel a bit relieved knowing she didn’t mess up her “data”.   
“However you must know that I need you to try and hold back your orgasm till I say so.” “And if I cant?” “Than we’ll have to continue on a later date, and where we last left off.” Nikita felt herself growing more lustful at hearing Ada’s request. She always did enjoy teasing herself, the only problem is she didn’t know is if Ada would stop if she said to. “What if I say to stop or im close to losing my self.” She nervously asked. “Than I will stop.” She was again a bit relieved knowing that Ada would listen to her, stopping if she said so. “I will also be testing your reactions to anal stimulation.” Nikitas optics went wide as she heard Ada. She was never really one to try anal given she was a bit scared of hurting herself, and never really liked the idea of being penetrated there. “DO YOU HAVE TO!?" “Yes, it will help for a “final test” I might be conducting. If you want we can begin that now and get It out of the way.” Nikita was now a bit hesitant, not really wanting to feel ANYTHING penetrate her there.   
“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Ada said noticing how worried Nikita was. “Fine, just……get it over with" Nikita hesitantly responded, still not liking the idea or thought of something penetrating her. The only thought in her mind being getting it to be done and over with as soon as possible. Her fear and hesitation climbed as she felt Ada’s hand rubbing against one of her soft cheeks. “Here. Suck on a few of my fingers, it might make it easier to slide in.” Nikita slowly opened her mouth slightly, allowing a few of Ada’s fingers inside, and covering them in her lubrication. As Ada removed her fingers from the nervous guardians mouth her other hand began moving the soft cheek she gripped earlier. Nikita was only getting more and more nervous with each passing second. “EEEP" She felt the cold finger brushing against the rim of her anus. “Try to relax, it will make it easier, and more pleasurable.” Nikita obeyed trying to relax herself the best she could. Her ass however would always end up tightening at the sudden cold feeling prodding against her backdoor.   
“It shouldn’t be that hard, just try not to flinch.” “Easy for you to say that. Given your not the one that has to deal with a ticking cold sensation.” Nikita replied slightly blushing. Eventually she got herself under control, her body slowly adjusting to the cold feeling. “Let me know if its to much.” She barely heard Ada as a flurry of sensations rushed up her body, feeling the finger penetrate her. Her back arched at the sudden rush, with her shaft stiffening as well. Ada pulled away suddenly thinking she might have hurt the guardian. “Wh-why did you stop?” Nikita asked, panting after the rush of sensations faded away, her body desperately wanting it to return. And return it did as Ada slipped her slick finger back into Nikitas ass. “MMMMgh" She moaned in pleasure feeling that full sensation hitting her again. Was this what its like being penetrated? Her thoughts were interrupted as the sensation increased, with Ada sending her finger deeper. She raised her back slightly in response to the sudden rush of sensations crashing into her senses, her length throbbing with each movement of Ada’s finger.   
“See? It’s not that bad and I think your “friend” likes it.” Ada teased noticing Nikitas shaft throbbing at the sensation. She slowly removed her finger from the guardians ass, feeling the hole clench, attempting to pull her finger back in. After her finger was removed she quickly jotted down a few notes, leaving Nikita to simply pant as the sensation faded from her system. Her shaft throbbing every now and then in response to her empty hole clenching. Just as the sensation seemed to finally fade away it came back again, this time in tenfold as Ada added another finger. Nikita arched her back into the air with her cock stiffening again as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, drowning in the endless waves of pleasure. A loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt Ada begin to slowly move her fingers in a thrusting motion. She felt pleasure coursing through her body as Ada slowly moved her fingers in and out. The pleasure moving in waves, crashing into her as Ada would thrust her fingers in and would trickle away when she would pull out. Her cock throbbing as she felt Ada’s fingers reach as deep as possible, sending another wave of pleasure across her body.  
Nikita thought it couldn’t get any better, but she was more than happy to be proved wrong. Another wave was thrown into the mix as she felt Ada add another finger. She was a panting mess as pleasure would surge through her body. Ada felt Nikitas hole clenching around her digits with each thrust. Nikita felt her shaft throbbing, the sensation of Ada’s fingers inside her bringing her closer to climax. She began trying to move her hips wanting to send Ada’s fingers deeper, but was met with disappointment as her body refused to move. “Your close aren’t you?~” Ada teased, noticing how Nikita desperately squirmed. She felt how much Nikitas hole would clenched around her fingers, along with how hard her cock was throbbing. She began to change her tactic, pulling her fingers out slowly then thrusting them deep into Nikitas ass. Each thrust causing a loud moan to exit Nikitas mouth as her shaft would throb in response to each sudden wave of pleasure. Nikita was close now each strong thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure moving up her body, with her throbbing shaft only helping her close the distance.  
“Ada…IIIm……CloooSe.” She managed to moan out in between hard thrusts, her cock throbbing with each thrust. Ada heard what Nikita said and slowly pulled her fingers away, Nikitas hole clenching around them the entire time. After Ada’s fingers were removed Nikitas body slumped down taking in deep breaths to calm her lustful thoughts, and allowing her orgasm to slowly fade. It didn’t help that she could feel her shaft throb in need of release, with her orbs beginning to slightly ache as well. “If you don’t want to continue tell me.” Ada said, writing down more notes on her pad. “Wh…why……do you…say……that?” Nikita panted as the ecstasy in her body began slowing, her orgasm fading as well. “Its so that if you’re ready we can move on to the next test.” Ada replied her hand landing on Nikitas thigh and rubbing it slowly. Nikita felt her cock throb as the thought of Ada’s hands slowly stroking her shaft entered her mind, lust slowly returning.   
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Ada teased noticing how Nikitas cock throbbed. Nikita felt her heart beating against her chest as Ada slowly moved her hand up the guardians soft thigh, getting closer and closer to Nikitas length. A wave of pleasure washed across her body as Ada’s hand cupped her swollen orbs. Ada’s other hand slowly tracked along Nikitas midsection, her fingers rising or falling around the various crevasses on the exo guardians body. Nikitas lust continuing to build as one hand would fondle her orbs, and the other drifted around her length. Small little moans escaping her mouth each time she felt her cock throb, desperately wanting some form of attention after how long she had been teased. Ada felt Nikitas hips beginning to shake and move, her length now seeming to throb almost painfully with each passing second. She felt the guardians balls beginning to churn, with Nikita now desperately squirming.  
Nikita was lost in her own lust, her cock desperately throbbing as it craved attention. Her wish was granted as she felt Ada’s finger tips moving up the underside of her shaft. Ecstasy almost overwhelming her, after her shaft has gone so long without any form of stimulation, left to simply throb with want. “OOOOOH" Nikita moaned her hips desperately trying to encourage Ada’s fingers to stroke her throbbing length. Ada somewhat obeyed moving her fingertips faster along the underside of her throbbing cock. Nikita felt like she was going to explode, pleasure and ecstasy moving through her body in waves and combing with her lust. She almost climaxed instantly as Ada moved her fingers over her sensitive tip. Her body instinctively thrusting her hips into the air with her cock throbbing desperately, only needing a little more stimulation to reach sweet orgasmic bliss. “I told you. My data requires you to hold your climax back.” Ada said removing her fingers from the throbbing length.   
“MMMMMGH" Was all Nikita could respond with, her cock continuing to throb desperately. After a few minutes her lust began dying down as her movements began slowing. Her breathing began to steady as well, finally gaining control over her lust. “Are you ready to continue?” “Ye…yes." In an instant Ada’s hands returned to their previous positions, with pleasure already crashing into her body. The feeling of her orgasm slowly building up again, with her balls beginning to ache. Ada noticed how hard Nikita was holding herself back, her cock no longer throbbing at ever little movement. Nikita felt another wave of pleasure course through her body as Ada’s hand wrapped around her shaft, causing it to throb at the sudden sensation. Ada noticed this an idea forming in her head as she slowly moved her hand to the base of Nikitas length. Nikita felt small waves of bliss move up her body in response to Ada’s slow movement.  
“Try to hold yourself back as best as possible, because I wont be slowing down~.” Nikita felt her cock throb in Ada’s grasp, her mind filling with lustful thoughts after what Ada just said. Pleasure slowly tricked across her body and shaft as Ada slowly moved her hand up to her tip. Another small wave was sent coursing through her when Ada’s hand passed over her sensitive tip. Ada felt Nikitas cock throb in her grasp. She felt Nikitas balls beginning to churn slightly as well with her other hand gently fondling them. Nikitas breathing was heavy, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to control her lust as well as her orgasm. Ada continued slowly moving up and down Nikitas length for some time, taking note of her every movement and reaction. As Ada reached the base of Nikitas length she would repeat the same slow stroke. This time however she would began moving her hand around the throbbing shaft as well. Ada “smiled" as the guardian moaned slightly in surprise at the sudden new movement and sensation.  
Nikita felt the trickling pleasure beginning to build into small waves as Ada continued slowly stroking her shaft. Her balls beginning to ache again as her climax slowly began building and was getting harder to hold back. The deep breaths she would take starting to turn into desperate panting, her moaning getting louder as well. Ada slowly began to increase her pace, the slow teasing changing to moderate strokes around Nikitas cock. “MMMMGH" Nikita moaned desperately holding herself back under Ada’s wish. The increased pace now causing waves of bliss and ecstasy to crash into her, making it harder for her to hold back. It didn’t help that her cock was throbbing again, along with the small prickles of bliss that went up her shaft as Ada continued fondling her aching balls. Each pump sending ripples of ecstasy across her body when Ada would move over her sensitive tip, her cock throbbing in response to the sensation sent across her shaft. 

“Your doing better than I expected.” Nikita barely heard Ada’s compliment, solely focusing on holding her slowly approaching orgasm back. Another wave of pleasure was added to the mix of already intense waves assaulting her as she felt one of Ada’s fingers tracing around her clenching asshole. She almost lost control as the finger began penetrating her clenching hole, pleasure arching across her body and throbbing cock. Her legs and hips began shaking as her climax was slowly building within her loins, the aching feeling in her balls getting even stronger. Another wave crashed into her as Ada added a second finger to her clenching hole. She was drowning in a sea of ecstasy and bliss, pleasure moving and coursing through her body and throbbing cock. It was almost impossible for Nikita to hold herself back any longer as her moans echoed throughout the room. Her mind began betraying her as the thought of her orgasm only helped to close the gap, her cock desperately throbbing in anticipation of her orgasm.  
Ada noticed how close Nikita was as her hips and legs shacked constantly, along with how hard her cock throbbed within her grasp. As Nikita felt her orgasm approaching Ada removed her hand from her clenching hole, the other following shortly after. Nikitas body gave in, her hips desperately thrusting into the air attempting to do anything if it allowed her desperately throbbing cock sweet orgasmic relief. A loud moan of disappointment leaving Nikitas mouth as her balls ached painfully begging for sweet relief. After a few moments of her hips thrusting she finally stopped, her body laying flat on the table. Her cock refused to stop throbbing as the thought of her sweet orgasm never left her mind. Ada looked over the panting guardian teasingly moving her hand above the throbbing cock. “ADA!" Nikita finally screamed getting control of her mind as the lust faded. “Is that how your supposed to ask for help?” Ada teased trying to hide a little giggle in her voice. “Please?” “Give me a moment.” Ada told Nikita reaching into her desk.  
“ADA!” “I thought you liked teasing yourself?” Ada said looking into her desk for what she needs. “NOT LIKE THIS!” Nikita responded as her cock still desperately throbbed, her balls aching painfully as well. Ada finally got what she needed and began returning to Nikita. “That is what you wasted TIME LOOKING FOR!” She screamed looking at the test tube Ada had received from her desk. “I told you that I needed “data".” Ada said positioning the tube so that it’ll catch some of Nikitas load. “Than what was all that teasing for?” “I wanted to have some fun with you before you left, and the ecstasy you’ll feel when you climax will most likely be more than worth it.” Ada replied, moving her free hand to grasp the throbbing cock. An immediate wave of bliss struck Nikita at the feeling of Ada’s hand around her throbbing shaft. Ada slowly moving up and down the throbbing cock, purposely teasing Nikita. Enjoying hear Nikitas moans with each passing second.  
Before Nikita could complain she felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing into her as Ada began stroking her throbbing cock as fast as possible. Pleasure coursing through her body each time she felt Ada’s hand slam against the base of her throbbing shaft. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching as Ada continued stroking her desperately throbbing cock. Her balls began aching again, needing to release their loads after being teased for so long. The sound of Nikitas loud moaning echoed through the room with each and every stroke of her throbbing shaft. Ada began to feel a bit lustful herself as she looked at Nikita and how lost she was in pure ecstasy and bliss. Her loins slowly beginning to ignite in response to the lustful scene she had created, and it had been far to long since she had……allowed herself some relief. Looking after the forges and her frames wasn’t always easy especially given how guardians would often run in and out never allowing her to have some alone time.

Every muscle in Nikitas body began moving and clenching as the pleasure of her orgasm practically crashed into her body and senses, Almost causing her body to black out. Her hips instinctively thrusting into Ada’s hand as she finally approached her climax. “AAAAAAGGGH" She moaned in sweet orgasmic ecstasy, feeling her aching balls tightening against her throbbing cock as they were finally allowed sweet release after being teased for so long. Almost blacking out as she felt the first load move up along her throbbing shaft and explode out of her tip. She continued thrusting as her cock shot out load after load of cum into the air, landing on her shortly after. Her body shaking as rope after rope of cum exploded out of her throbbing cock. Each throb sending another wave of immense ecstasy across her body, along with another rope of cum. Ada’s hand helping to increase in Nikitas ecstasy as the hand helped to coax out load after load from her throbbing shaft.  
After Nikita felt her shaft release its last rope her body slumped down on the table, not noticing how much cum she had covered herself with. “Wow I didn’t expect THAT much.” Ada said looking at how hard Nikita was panting along with how much of the creamy white she had painted herself in. Ada did however get the “data” she needed, almost to much as the vial had almost overfilled. “Did……you……get…what you……needed?” Nikita panted, slowly coming down from her orgasmic high. “Y-yes I did and……I’ll……get something to clean you up…with.” Ada struggled saying, slightly lustful herself after all the noises Nikitas made. She put the vial in a safe spot and began running to get some cleaning materials. Nikita simply lied there taking deep breaths as her lust and ecstasy faded, slowly getting control of herself again. She now noticed just how much she came, slightly blushing at the fact that she painted herself white with her own load. Her ghost almost short circuiting after watching the lustful scene.  
Ada quickly moved to her storage room looking over the many shelves that contained simple things like supplies for cleaning the display cases, to broken or useless weapon frames that she had no use of. She found a large cloth and grabbed it since it was the biggest she had, and she wasn’t about to ask the drifter if he had anything bigger. Ada finally returned to Nikita with the cloth held close. She gently moved the cloth up and down Nikitas body making sure to clean as much of the cum that she could. Nikita closed her optics the soft cloth feeling a bit like a massage gently moving across her aching body, especially after how much her body had moved and squirmed in response to Adas teasing from earlier. Ada slowly felt her loins beginning to burn again as she would caress every part of Nikitas body with the cloth, her mind replaying the loud and lustful moans of their earlier “research”. She subconsciously felt her hand holding the cloth to move ever closer to Nikitas length. While the other slipped into her pants slowly playing with her soaked folds.  
“Ada?” The sound of Nikitas voice broke Ada out of her lustful trance, pulling her hands together and quickly thinking of an excuse. “I-I…was just making sure……I got everything.” She said nervously, putting the cloth by Nikitas armor. “Think you can remove these locks then if your done?” “Not yet…I still have a few tests to do. And I think your more than okay with going through them.~” Ada said with lust in her voice as she looked at Nikitas still hard length. Nikita blushed as she heard Ada’s seductive tone, helping to fuel a few lustful thoughts herself. Ada brought her shoulders toying with her long cape and the small chest piece she wore. The cape came off first fluttering as it fell to the floor, the chest piece following shortly after as she removed it and set it on the discarded cape. Next came her pants setting her holster on her desk before undoing her belt. The pants fell to the floor, picking her leg up and lifting her foot before kicking the piece of fabric to join her cape and chest piece.  
Nikita looked over the nude exo gunsmith, her heart beating faster as she noticed Ada’s lustful gaze. Ada’s gleaming beautiful body didn’t help much as the lights bounced off of her jade like body. Her breasts were quite admirable as well almost being the same size as Nikitas, if not slightly smaller. Along with her curvy hips and round plump behind. Nikitas length throbbing as her eyes locked onto the plump and slick set of folds between Ada’s thighs, the thought of their walls clenching around her shaft helping fuel her lust. Ada slowly made her way to the table, making sure to drag out each step she took. Nikita felt like she was going to melt as her heart pounded against her chest, lust coursing through her body as she watched Ada seductively make her way to the table. After Ada reached the edge of the table she carefully climbed onto it and made her way to the lustful guardians hard length. “You should feel honored guardian, not everyone is able to touch or even see my body this way.” She said in her usual passive aggressive tone.  
Nikita felt a spark of pleasure move up her spine as Ada’s hand grasped her shaft. Ada brought herself closer to the shaft as she used her hand to guide it to the valley between her round breasts. She gently squished her breasts together, sandwiching the cock between them. A light wave of pleasure moved across Nikitas cock, feeling the soft bosom pressing against her shaft. Another light wave being added as Ada moved her soft breasts up Nikitas shaft. The soft round breasts hugging every bit of her length as they stroked up against it. Her cock throbbed in between the soft bosom as they brushed against her sensitive tip. Ada then began to slowly lower her breasts until they rested on the base of Nikitas shaft, taking note of her now hitched breathing in response to the light waves of bliss moving through her. A light moan escaped Nikitas mouth as Ada brought her breasts back up to the tip. Ada mentally smiled with each moan she was able to pull out of Nikita, happy she was enjoying this and finally able to reward her.  
Nikitas cock throbbed lightly each time Ada would bring her soft bosom to the tip of her shaft, waves of bliss moving across her body. Her orbs slowly beginning to fill as Ada continued her slow, teasing movements. The waves of pleasure beginning to build up and increase in intensity as Ada began moving her breasts faster against the hard length. Nikita started panting and moaning loader in response to the increase in pleasure and bliss arching through her body, her cock throbbing harder as well. “Are you enjoying your reward guardian?~” Ada asked the panting and moaning mess that was Nikita. “Y-yes…i… lo-love……it." She replied in between moans, feeling her orgasm beginning to slowly build as her balls were slightly aching. She laid her head back against the table allowing the pleasure to slowly overwhelm her as her cock would throb between the heavenly soft breasts, helping to drown her deeper in bliss and ecstasy.   
Nikita felt her lust taking control as her hips began to slowly thrust into the soft valley in between Ada’s breasts. Pleasure coursing through her body and throbbing cock as her thrusts were synched with Adas movements. Her hips thrusting into Ada’s breasts when she would began to pull them down, and pulling back when they moved up her throbbing shaft. Ada felt her loins burning hotter as the guardian continued to thrust and moan, absolutely drunk on ecstasy and bliss. Nikitas thrusting began to pick up in speed and intensity as she felt her balls aching in anticipation of her climax. Each thrust helping to close the distance as pleasure would surge across her body and senses. Ada felt Nikita’s cock throb in-between her breasts, along with a loud moan that would exit from her mouth with each thrust. “You must be so pent up with all the missions and duties you’re given, never allowed a moment to relax. Allow me to help you with that. After all you deserve it for all you’ve done for me and the armory.~” Ada seductively said, wanting to hear Nikita moan as loud as she could.   
Her little lustful words caused the exact effect she hoped to see as Nikita began thrusting as hard as she could. Nikita’s cock began throbbing desperately as her orgasm began approaching. Her thrusts were fast and unsynchronized, her balls aching painfully in need of release. She was a panting and moaning mess with each and every muscle in her body craving sweet orgasmic ecstasy. Her hips and legs shaking with each thrust as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, her throbbing cock and aching balls only helping to spur her on further. Ada was slightly jealous of Nikita as she wanted to feel ecstasy as well after it had been so long since she had last felt it course through her body. The jealousy slowly turn to lust and want with each moan she would hear from the lustful Nikita, as Ada’s mind slowly turned to the thoughts of using her slick folds to pleasure Nikita’s throbbing cock, along with helping to relieve the painful burning in her loins.   
“ADA!” Nikita screamed as she felt her orgasm crash into her body, thrusting one final time into the soft valley. Her body screaming in sweet ecstasy as every muscle in her body clenched, wave after wave of immense pleasure surging through her. She felt her balls tightening against her throbbing cock as they released their loads into her shaft. A surge of pure ecstasy moved up her spine as she felt the first load move up her throbbing cock and explode out of her tip, landing on Ada and her breasts shortly after. Wave after wave of ecstasy surging through her as her cock released rope after rope of cum. Each throb sending another load of cum out of her tip, and helping drown her further in ecstasy. She began thrusting every now and then, the soft breasts helping to coax out as much cum from her balls as possible. Her orgasm continuing to rack her body in ecstasy with each load that was fired from her throbbing shaft.   
Nikita finally felt her orgasm die down as her shaft fired its last rope of cum. She laid her head back, along with relaxing her muscles, allowing her body to calm down after the immense waves of ecstasy had begun to die down. Her panting was the only thing she could hear as her heart began slowing down. She couldn’t even tell that Ada had moved away from the table, to caught up in the fading bliss and ecstasy. Ada grabbed the cloth she laid down by the guardians armor quickly cleaning up her breasts that had been stained by Nikitas length. The burning in her loins refusing to fade as she cleaned herself. She looked back to the panting mess that was Nikita, taking notice to her still rock hard length. The burning in her loins almost scorching her body as her cheeks began to blush lustfully with a light blue, the thought of riding Nikitas cock entering her mind. Her hand subconsciously drifted to her folds slowly rubbing her labia, lust beginning to taint her thoughts. She shock her head as she pulled her hand away, wanting to save the pleasure for Nikita.  
Ada waited for a few moments to make sure Nikita could think straight so the two of them could drown in the soon to come ecstasy. Waiting was easier said than done however as Ada's gaze refused to move away from Nikitas length, her thoughts drifting to the pleasure and bliss it would bring her. Her hands again slowly drifted to the slick folds, desperately wanting to relive some of the tension that had been built up within her loins for so long. The light moan of Nikita snapped her out of her lustful daydreaming removing her hands from the folds. “Ada…can…yo-you…help…please?” Nikita stuttered as her lustful side fought against her reasonable side. A bright blue blush beginning to form again as she moved her head to the side in a desperate attempt to hide her growing embarrassment and lust. “I’m more than willing to help you Nikita, especially after everything you’ve done. You do deserve a reward after all~.” Ada’s lust growing in response to her own teasing voice, her loins burning hotter than the forges she worked with.  
Ada moved onto the table and positioned her hips right before Nikita’s shaft. Nikita tried to hide her face out of embarrassment, never expecting to get THIS friendly with Ada. But it’d be a lie if she said she hadn’t dreamed or even pleasured herself to the thought. Ada began slowly moving her hips forward rubbing the outside of her slick folds against Nikita’s shaft. Pleasure almost overwhelming her at the sensation after going so long without this feeling. Her slick labia helping to lube up Nikita’s shaft as she would grind her quivering lips against Nikita’s cock. A sweet little moan escaped Ada’s “mouth" as a surge of pleasure went up her spine, the shaft rubbing against her sensitive clit and almost causing her to climax at the stimulation. Ada stopped her movements in order to allow her climax to subside heavily panting with each second she sat on the edge. Nikita on the other hand felt calming waves of bliss moving through her body in response to the little sparks of pleasure across her senses and cock.  
Ada lowered her hips more pressing Nikita’s shaft against her midsection, mentally preparing herself for the pleasure that would arc across her body. She moved her hips up and down as her slick labia coated Nikita’s cock with their lubricant. The pleasure and ecstasy moving across Ada’s body had her panting and lightly moaning as she continued to grind into the shaft below her. Each second was spent in bliss as Ada loved the feeling moving and surging across her body, never wanting it to fade away. Her folds beginning to tighten around the cock she was grinding against in response to the pleasure. Nikita wasn’t far behind Ada as the pleasure of Ada’s slick folds rubbing and stroking her cock began to build. Her cock beginning to throb in response to Ada’s folds tightening around her shaft, her orbs slowly filling with loads of cum. Ada felt another wave crash into her as she felt the cock move across her labia and clit.   
Ada’s hips and legs began shaking as the burning in her loins felt like it was going to burn her alive if she didn’t relieve it soon. “Ni-Nikita……please…don’t……sToP.” She moaned and panted, her folds quivering desperately as her loins continued burning. Each movement drowning her in pure ecstasy as she felt the cock rub against her sensitive clit and slick labia. Her muscles began to tighten against themselves, almost painfully as she neared her climax. Everything aching and burning with each movement, her entire body crying out for the sweet orgasmic ecstasy of release. Her loins felt like they were going to explode, and that’s all Ada wished for as she craved the ecstasy and bliss coursing through her. “NIKITA!” She screamed as her body was racked with sweet orgasmic ecstasy. Her folds clenching against Nikita’s cock as they coated the guardians shaft in their fluids. Every muscle in her body constricting as orgasmic ecstasy surged across her body. Each second feeling like hours as she rode out her orgasm.  
Nikita fared a bit better than Ada did, the simple thrusts helping increase the pleasure and having her cock lightly throb at the sensation. She did feel Ada’s folds tightening and clenching around parts of her cock as Ada rode out her climax, coating her midsection and shaft in fluids. Her balls beginning to fill further and faster at the sight of Ada reaching her climax, her cock throbbing slightly as well. After Ada’s folds stopped clenching and tightening she began to regain her thoughts and continue with her plan. While the burning had subsided it didn’t mean that she wanted to stop, the thought of Nikita’s cock penetrating her slick folds filling her with lust. “Are you ready Nikita~?” She seductively said, lifting her hips so the tip of the guardian’s cock was rubbing against her labia, ready to hilt herself on the throbbing length. Nikita felt her cock throb in anticipation of Ada’s walls tightening and stroking against her shaft.   
Ada slowly lowered her hips onto the throbbing length, her lubrication helping to ease the possible discomfort. A loud moan exiting her mouth as pleasure and pain battled against each other, felling the tip penetrate her slick and unused folds. “Don’t force yourself Ada." Nikita said, not wanting her friend to get hurt. Ada panted heavily after the rush of sensations began to trickle out of her system. She slowly continued lowering her hips, stopping if she felt any pain or discomfort. The two of them loved every slow and drawn out second that passed by. Pleasure coursing through Ada as she continued to lower herself, loving the feeling of Nikita’s shaft touch every nerve in her tight cunt. Her legs slightly shaking due to the newfound sensation. Nikita was drunk on pleasure as well, Ada’s walls squeezing and stroking every inch of her shaft with each passing second. Only increasing as Ada would continue to lower herself onto the hard length.   
Ada stopped for a moment to grab her “breath”, the waves of ecstasy and bliss taking a toll on her as she panted heavily with each wave moving through her. “I……didn’t expect…you to feel…ThIs gOOd.” She moaned continuing to lower herself, noticing she had taken in half of Nikita’s cock. Pleasure began to overwhelm her as her tight walls took in more and more of Nikita’s shaft, hitting every little nerve and reaching deeper into her. Nikita felt her lust slowly getting the better of her as well, feeling her balls swelling, wanting to release their loads into Ada’s heavenly tight cunt. She was able to hold her lust back as the slow and steady waves of pleasure that would move across her body and cock helped to sate her lust. Ada’s legs finally began to stop shaking when she finally reached the base of Nikita's shaft. Panting slightly as small waves of bliss sparked across her body as her lips would quiver slightly in response to the length inside of her.  
“Don’t rush yourself Ada, I don’t want you to get hurt. Ok?” Ada simply shook her head in response focusing on getting used to the new feeling inside of her. She remained still for what felt like hours as she allowed her body to adjust to the feeling of Nikita's cock inside of her. After she felt content and ready to continue she brought her hips up Nikita’s shaft before stopping at the tip. Pleasure slowly coursing through the two of them, with Ada feeling Nikita’s lightly throbbing cock rub against every inch of her walls causing them to slightly quiver and tighten around it. Nikita felt how Ada’s walls would desperately grasp around her cock when Ada lifted herself, her shaft instinctively lightly throbbing at the sensation. As Ada remained still for a few moments she looked down at the panting guardian, not that she was in a better state. Nikita saw Ada looking over her and moved her head to the side out of embarrassment. “Don’t be embarrassed Nikita, it’s…natural to take care of these……urges we get, and its not like I don’t like it.”  
Ada’s words helped to relive some of her embarrassment, the pleasure moving through her helping as well. She felt Ada’s tight walls stroking and caressing every bit of her lightly throbbing cock. A moan escaping Nikita’s mouth when the folds would tighten and quiver around her shaft as Ada would bring herself back down to the base of Nikita’s length. Ada began to slowly bring her hips up and down repeatedly, making sure Nikita’s shaft touched every nerve inside of her tight cunt. Pleasure steadily coursing through the two of them as Ada continued to slowly ride the lustful guardian. Nikita felt wave after slow teasing wave of bliss sparking through her body and shaft as Ada’s tight folds clenched and squeezed around every bit of her cock. Ada lightly moaned each time she reached the base of Nikita’s length, loving the felling Nikita’s cock stretching her tight inner folds. Her lips quivering around the hard length each time she hilted herself against Nikita’s shaft, helping drown the two of them further in bliss and ecstasy.  
“Mgh Niki…ta" Ada subconsciously moaned as she sped up her pace, a hand moving up to fondle and tease one of her breasts. Pleasure beginning to build as she felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm slowly building within her loins. Ada slowly became a panting mess, the feeling of Nikita’s cock spreading her tight cunt wide and touching every nerve slowly driving her insane with lust. Nikita wasn’t faring much better as Ada’s folds stroked every bit of her throbbing shaft, with another wave of pleasure coursing through her each time she felt Ada’s cunt tighten and quiver around her cock as Ada would reach the base of her shaft. Lust slowly building within her as well, felling her balls slowly beginning to fill with her future load. A moan escaping from their mouths each time Ada felt her soft cheeks lightly smack against Nikita’s swelling orbs, causing a spike of pleasure in the two of them as Nikita’s cock would throb within Ada’s tight cunt in response.   
“AGGGH" Ada moaned as she felt Nikita thrust into her folds when she brought herself down, her hand finding the edge of the table as she felt her body lower itself to the sudden spike in pleasure. “ADA IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU!” She heard Nikita apologetically yell. “Your……fine…I just…need a moment.” She said in-between pants taking some time to ready her body for the sensation again. “Please Nikita…thrust into me……AgAIN.” Ada moaned felling Nikita’s cock reach deep within her tight cunt and touch places she’s never felt before, drowning in ecstasy at the new sensation surging through her body. Nikita was just as lost as Ada was, feeling Ada’s heavenly tight folds squeeze and clench around every bit her throbbing cock. The thrusting only helping to drown her further as the folds would stroke and tighten hard around her tip each time Ada's and Nikita’s hips would smack together, along with the sparks of pleasure that would hit her each time she felt her balls smack against Ada’s soft ass.   
“NIKITA……PLEASE…DE-DEEPER!” Ada moaned, lost in absolute ecstasy and pleasure as she began sporadically slamming her hips against Nikita’s. She was a panting and moaning mess as she lowered her upper body closer to the lustful guardian, desperately trying to get Nikita’s throbbing cock as deep as it could go. Her loins slowly beginning to burn again as she felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching. Nikita felt Ada’s orgasm approaching as well, feeling Ada’s cunt desperately clenching and squeezing around her throbbing shaft with Ada’s lips quivering desperately as well. Ada’s legs and hips began to shake as she was almost impossibly close to her climax only needing a few more seconds of pure pleasure to send her over the edge. Nikita on the other hand was trying to hold herself back, still keeping up with her moderate thrusts compared to Ada’s sporadic and desperate humping. It didn’t help that with each thrust she felt her slowly aching balls slap against Ada’s soft ass, along with her tight cunt now practically milking her throbbing cock.  
“NIKITA!” Ada moaned, slamming her hips into Nikita’s one last time as she finally felt herself tipping over the edge of her climax. She felt every muscle in her body tense up as wave after immense wave of orgasmic ecstasy mercilessly tore through her body and senses. Her back arched into the air as she felt her orgasm surge through her with her hips and legs shaking endlessly as she coated Nikita's hips and shaft with her lubricant. Nikita continued to hold herself back as she allowed Ada to ride out her orgasm. It was easier said than done however as Nikita felt Ada’s already tight cunt tightening harder around her throbbing cock attempting to milk every bit of cum that was stored inside her aching balls. The occasional hump Ada did as she rode out her orgasm didn’t help either as her balls began aching desperately for release. Ada was lost in pure orgasmic ecstasy for what felt like an eternity continuing to slowly ride out her high.   
Ada’s body collapsed onto Nikita’s after her orgasm finally began to subside. “I take it you enjoyed it?” Nikita teasingly asked “Yes…it felt……amazing.” Ada panted, the pleasure and ecstasy slowly tricking out of her system. An occasional small moan escaping her mouth as her folds would lightly clench around together and feel the throbbing cock within her. “Im gla-" “I didn’t say I was done yet~.” Ada teasingly said as she cut off Nikita’s sentence. A loud moan exiting both of their mouths as Ada brought her hips up and slammed them down hilting herself again, more than ready for another round. Her sensitive folds tightening around Nikita’s throbbing cock as she hilted herself around it, already feeling another orgasm building. Nikita moaning and panting at the sudden sensation of Ada’s folds tightening around her throbbing cock again. Her balls beginning to ache painfully as they felt Ada’s ass collide with them again.  
“AAAAGH" Ada moaned feeling Nikita thrusting fast and hard into her tight and sensitive cunt. “MGGGH HARDER NIKITA!” She moaned feeling her orgasm approaching faster, loving the feeling of Nikita’s throbbing cock rub against her sensitive nerves. The two of them were lost in complete ecstasy as Nikita continued to thrust as deep and hard into Ada’s tight folds as she could. Nikita drowning in pure ecstasy as she felt Ada’s folds practically milking her throbbing cock as they would tighten and squeeze around her shaft. The sound of her aching balls smacking against Ada’s soft ass only helping to spur her on more, wanting to empty them into Ada’s tight cunt. Ada was just as lost as Nikita was already feeling her orgasm approaching as her entire body began shaking. “NIKITA!” Ada moaned as she experienced her orgasm again, coating Nikita’s hips and throbbing cock in her lubrication allowing Nikita to thrust easier and faster.  
Nikita wasn’t far behind Ada as she felt her cock throbbing desperately within Ada’s tight walls. Pleasure and ecstasy surging through her body as Ada’s walls squeezed and tightened around her shaft, urging her closer and closer to her orgasm. The sound of Adas moaning and panting, along with hearing her aching balls smack against Ada’s soft ass with each thrust, helping to spur her on further. Nikitas thrusting was fast and sporadic, with Adas lubrication making it easier for her to reach as deep into her tight cunt as possible. A wave of ecstasy and pleasure surging through Nikita each time she hilted herself into Ada’s tight folds, her cock throbbing as she reached the back of Ada’s cunt. Ada’s folds stroking and squeezing every inch of Nikitas shaft, her cock throbbing as Ada’s walls would tighten around her shaft and tip each time Nikita hilted herself. She felt her balls aching painfully as she finally felt her orgasm approaching, her hips and thrusts beginning to shake.  
“ADA!” Nikita moaned slamming her hips against Ada’s as she felt her orgasm surge through her as well. Her entire body tightening as waves of orgasmic ecstasy surged through her muscles and crashed into her senses. She felt her full balls tightening against her throbbing cock as they released their loads into her shaft. A wave of Immense ecstasy crashing into her as she felt the first load move up her throbbing cock and explode out of her tip, coating the inside of Ada’s folds. Ada’s body shaking desperately as she felt Nikita’s cock releasing load after load of cum into her tight cunt. Nikita began lightly thrusting as she rode out her orgasm continuing to paint the inside of Ada’s folds white with each rope of cum that was fired from her throbbing cock. Pleasure surging through Nikita as rope after rope of cum was fired from her throbbing cock and into Ada’s tight folds. Ada’s cunt occasionally tightening around Nikita’s throbbing cock, helping to milk as much cum out of her balls as possible. The two of them continuing to ride out their respective orgasms as pleasure surged through Their bodies.  
Ada was the first one to come down from her orgasmic high as her body collapsed onto Nikitas, panting and moaning with each passing second. Nikita continued lightly thrusting into Ada’s tight cunt, still riding out her orgasm. The thrusts finally stopping after Nikita felt her throbbing shaft release its final rope into Ada. Both of them panting and moaning as the orgasmic ecstasy began to slowly fade away from their systems. Ada felt Nikita’s cum slowly leak out of her cunt as the length inside of her was pulled away. “I'm……glad…I found…a reward……that you enjoy.” Nikita barely heard Ada, her mind still somewhat hungover from all the waves of ecstasy attacking her earlier. “Are you up for one more final “test"?” Ada asked the guardian below her. “Give me…a…moment to……catch my…breath.” Nikita responded as she slowly steadied her heavy breathing and panting. “And you still seem somewhat hard as well. Hopefully I’ll be able to emulate that much libido." Ada whispered to herself making sure to remember the note for her project.  
“I’ll be right back, I just need to go get something real quick.” She said moving to her more “personal storage space” in the back of the armory. Her eyes darted from one toy to the next as she threw the doors open. While she hated thinking about using toys to pleasure herself, sometimes it felt like her lust was to much for her to handle by herself. She needed a good model for her project anyway, she thought to herself as her eyes found what she was looking for. On one of the shelves laid a strap on, well technically it was a dildo that she had strapped to various pieces and parts of black leather, originally intending to use it as a base for her project. It was a simple mold, only being 5 or 6 inches since Ada wasn’t exactly sure how much she could take without being hurt. She grabbed the toy and positioned it on where she would expect a cock would be, deciding on the idea to put it around her folds before strapping the pieces of leather together around her hips. She was admittedly a bit embarrassed looking down at the strap on that now covered her folds, but if she was going to commit to her project she would need to get used to the look.  
“Are you ready for your final test Nikita~?” Ada lustfully teased. Nikita felt her cock throb hard as she heard what Ada said, more than ready to feel the pleasure of orgasmic ecstasy again. Lust building further as she looked up and saw the strap on that Ada had around her waist. “By the traveler YES IM READY!” Nikita said slowly losing herself to lust and want, desperately wanting to feel Ada penetrate her ass. “Very well than." Ada teased undoing the bond on Nikita’s legs and lifting them to her shoulders. Nikita could barely registered Ada’s words and movements as lust completely fogged her mind, feeling the strap on lightly touching her tight ass. Her cock already slightly throbbing as Nikita’s mind flooded with the thought of Ada pounding her tight hole, even if it wasn’t a real cock. Another wave of lust assaulting her mind as she felt her orbs slowly beginning to churn yet again, despite her previous orgasms. A light moan escaping Nikita’s mouth in response to feeling Ada tease the outside of her hole, slowly moving the head of the strap on around her clenching ass.  
“AGHH" Nikita moaned feeling Ada finally move forward and penetrate her hole with the strap on. A wave of pleasure coursing through her body as she felt the head of the strap on penetrating her ass, causing her shaft to lightly throb at the sensation. Ada slowly moved herself deeper into Nikita, making sure to go slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt her. Each little addition to Nikita’s tight hole sent another wave of pleasure up her spine, along with earning another light throb from her shaft. A spark of pleasure sent up her cock and spine as she felt one of Ada’s hands gently fondling her soon to be swollen orbs. Nikita felt her hole clenching around every bit of Ada’s strap on, helping to fuel her lust as well as causing her orbs to slowly began filling with her cum. A loud moan exiting her mouth as she felt Ada finally hilt herself in Nikita’s ass, her shaft throbbing at the sensation.  
“Let me know if its to much ok?” Ada said, slowly pulling out of Nikita’s tight hole. Nikita felt Ada pulling out, mentally pouting as she wanted the feeling of Ada’s strap on deep in her tight ass to return. A loud moan exiting her mouth as her wish was granted, feeling the strap on slowly make its way back inside of her clenching hole. A wave of pleasure sent through her body each time Ada hilted herself in Nikita’s ass, her cock lightly throbbing in response to the pleasure sent through her. Ada felt Nikita’s orbs slowly began to churn in one of her hands. Nikita moaning and panting with each slow thrust, her mind overwhelmed with pleasure and bliss as she felt Ada touch every little pleasure receptor in her tight ass, along with the feeling of her cock throbbing with each thrust and Ada fondling her churning orbs. Each second spent in a state of pure bliss and ecstasy as every part of her body felt like it was being touched and teased, with her balls slowly beginning to fill in response to the endless pleasure moving through her body.  
“MMMGH" Nikita moaned feeling Ada slowly speed up her thrusting. The slow and gentle thrusts turning to deep and precise humps, with Ada attempting to get every inch of the strap on inside of Nikita’s ass. It was clearly working as Nikita moaned each time she felt Ada’s hips pressing against hers, her cock throbbing in response to the feeling of her ass being penetrated deeply. She was lost in pleasure as she felt the strap on hitting every little nerve inside of her ass. A spark of pleasure being sent up her spine when she would feel her ass tighten around the strap on each time her cock would throb. Her moaning and panting began getting louder and heavier with each passing second, her shaft throbbing harder with each thrust. She felt her orgasm slowly building as her balls would continue to fill with her cum, slowly starting to ache. The little sparks of bliss she would feel as Ada would gently fondle them only helping to add to her impending orgasm.   
“AAgh" Nikita moaned as her cock throbbed within Ada’s new found grip around her shaft. A loud moan escaping Nikita’s mouth as Ada stroked her shaft in sync with her precise thrusts. Her body going limp in ecstasy as she felt her cock being stroked mercilessly by Ada, the thrusting only helping add to her state of ecstasy. Pleasure surging through her body with each thrust, her ass tightening around the strap on as it would reach as deep into her as possible, drowning her in pleasure and bliss. Another wave being added as Ada would move her hand up Nikita’s throbbing shaft and stop at the tip, before moving back down and hitting the base of her shaft, her cock throbbing each time. Making for a massive surge of pure pleasure that would move through her body when Ada would be deep in her ass, and her cock tip would be teased by Ada’s grip. Ada looked over the panting and moaning mess of Nikita, continuing to thrust into her tight ass and stroke her throbbing cock. Nikita felt her orgasm approaching as her balls were aching painfully, just needing a little more stimulation.  
“AAAAAAGH!” Nikita moaned, feeling Ada’s strap on hitting a bundle of nerves in her ass. A wave of pleasure surging through her cock, causing it to throb almost painfully within Ada’s grip. “AGAIN…PLEASE…ADA!” Nikita lustfully screamed, wanting to drown in the wave of immense pleasure that surged through her. A loud moan exiting her lips as her wish was granted, feeling Ada push back into her ass and hit that sweet little spot again. Her mind fogging with ecstasy as Ada continued thrusting and stroking, her cock now throbbing almost endlessly within Ada’s hand. Waves of pure ecstasy surging through her body with each passing second as she felt Ada touch the sweet spot in her ass, only causing it to tighten in response and sending another wave of pleasure through her. Her cock throbbing hard within Ada’s stroking hand each time her sweet spot was touched. Ada knew how close Nikita was, noticing how hard her cock was throbbing within her grip with each stroke and thrust.  
“ADA…PLEASE……HARDER!” Nikita lustfully moaned between breaths. Another loud moan escaping Nikita’s mouth as she felt Ada fulfill her wish, pounding into her ass as deep and fast as possible. She laid her head back as waves of pure ecstasy surged through her with each thrust, focusing on bringing as much pleasure to her orgasm as she possibly could. Her cock throbbing desperately and endlessly within Ada’s grip, hearing the sound of Ada’s hand slam against the base of her shaft. The strap on repeatedly touching and rubbing the nerves in Nikita’s ass, only causing her ass to tighten with each thrust. Her orgasm approaching faster with each passing second as her whole body twitched and throbbed in response to the endless pleasure and ecstasy of through her body and shaft. Nikita began panting and moaning loudly as she was so close to her orgasm, her balls aching painfully and cock throbbing desperately, all that was needed is one more thrust.  
“ADA!” Nikita lustfully screamed, her legs tightening around Ada’s waist and pulling her in, sending the strap on as deep as possible. A loud moan exiting her mouth as she tipped over the edge of her orgasm, her balls tightening against her throbbing shaft as they sent load after load into it. Her hips moving into the air as she felt the first load of cum move along her shaft and explode out of her tip. The strap on hitting her would be prostate helping to drown her in a level of orgasmic ecstasy she never knew existed. Her cock throbbing almost painfully as it shot out ropes of cum onto her chest and breasts. Each throb sending a wave of pure ecstasy and bliss through her body, feeling her balls tighten and send another load of cum into her throbbing shaft before exploding out of her tip and drowning her in absolute bliss. Her cock continuing to throb as it would empty the loads of cum that were pumped into them.   
Nikita’s body collapsed onto the cold table after the last of her orgasmic waves faded from her body. Panting desperately as she slowly began regaining her body and thought, the waves finally subsiding. Her breath slightly hitching as she felt Ada pull out of her tight ass, along with feeling her Ada set down her slightly numbed legs. “I'll help clean you up.” Nikita barely heard Ada, slowly regaining control over her mind after all the merciless assault on her senses finally stopped. “Thanks……Ada." Nikita said, her panting slowly stabilizing into deep breaths. “Your more than welcome Nikita. I did owe you a reward after all.” Ada said, slightly teasing the last part of her sentence. Ada moved to the bonds around Nikita’s wrists and undid them, finally allowing the guardian to move her hands after being restricted for so long. She tried to stand up and ended in Ada’s arms as she caught her before she struck the hard ground. “Thanks…again.” Nikita said, blushing slightly at how numb her entire body felt.  
After Nikita’s body slowly became used to her moving again she suited back up in her armor and undersuit. Ada following as well, quickly returning everything to its original spot in order to hide their little “research session". “I thank you for helping me Nikita and I’ll let you know when I’ve made progress on my project.” Ada said as Nikita prepared to return to her ship. “Oh and by the way Nikita your more than welcome to stop by anytime and check out our……wares. Just do be sure to let me know ahead of time.” Nikita felt herself blushing at Ada’s comment as she finally left the forge and moved to the platform outside. “Did you record any of it?” Nikita asked her ghost, one side of her slightly blushing at the thought while another part wanted to fantasize about the lustful scene over and over. “Take a guess.” “Thanks, and make sure no one knows about this ok?” “I don’t think I’ll be telling anyone about this regardless. It’s still a bit hard to think it even happened……not that im complaining.” “And you yell at me for being a little horny. I guess you really are my ghost aren’t you?” Nikita joked as she smiled at her lusty little light. “Im going to get some sleep.” Nikita said moving into her room, more than likely to end up dreaming about the little event that she had just gone through.


End file.
